


One Month Later

by Faepix



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faepix/pseuds/Faepix
Summary: Kit’s life throughout his first month in Devon. Simple as that.





	One Month Later

Kit stirred himself awake, stretching out his back and rolling his shoulders while he sat up in his new queen sized bed. He rubbed his eyes before fulling taking in the dull morning light, which shined though his open window next to his bed. Two weeks ago him and Tessa completed his room, when he first arrived it was nearly empty, only an old nightstand and rusty twin bed filled the space.

Tessa looked at him then, when she first shown him his room, and laughed nervously, "When I said the house was an old pile, Kit, I really meant it. I wish we could have cleaned it up before your arrival but with the warlock illness and the battles down in-"  
Kit cut her off, "It's perfect, Tessa. Thank you," he shook his only bag the held all his possessions and gave her a lopsided smile, probably his first in a while, "besides, its not like I have much, anyways."

She gave him a grateful smile and a small laugh, "Well, its far from perfect actually. Jem and I are planning renovations throughout the house before the baby comes, your room will definitely be on the top of our list. We want you to feel comfortable here, it is your new home, after-all."

He took in a long, silent breathe. Home. He once told himself wherever the Blackthorns were was his home. _Wherever Ty was._ But things changed, he now knew he really didn't mean much to Ty and that his relationship within the Blackthorn household will never be the same. Kit belonged in Devon, with Jem and Tessa who were going to be wonderful new parents to a baby and Kit would be an older brother, together the four of them would be a family.

Tessa rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'll let you get settled, dinner will be ready soon. If your not down by then I'll make sure to send Jem up to get you."

Kit nodded and a few seconds later he heard Tessa's steps shuffle out the door. 

Now, one month later, his room looked new and cozy. The smell of fresh paint lingered with the cool Devon air, his walls were a rich green and his new furniture was dark oak.

 _Very masculine_ Tessa had chided to him.

On the wall in front of his bed, that had a _oh so soft_ comforter and sheets, was a TV with a _very unnecessary_ game console. He tried to refuse it when Tessa and Jem brought it home for him.

"I can't. I don't need it," he had said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but we are going to be gone so often and you'll need something to keep you busy," Tessa told him affectionately. Kit was not used to being treated so well for no reason.

"Then I'll train and study more. Or- or you can give me more chores to help out with. I can help paint the dining room! Your having a baby soon. You don't want to loose yourself in so much work," He was grasping at anything to make them take away their too-generous gift. 

Jem laughed at him, "Christopher, nothing will make us return this," he then frowned a bit and stared at the pile of games in the bag he was holding, "Besides, Tessa said I ought to learn some new technology and I thought you could teach me about was, uh, Nine-in-do?, no, Nintendo is."

Kit found himself struggling not to smile, the corners of his mouth slightly tugging up at Jems lack of knowledge about technology, he looked over at Tessa and saw her doing the same, 

"Fine, but only because your, like, really old and need help learning about the new world," Kit gave in and lopsided smiled, "And I mean, like, _really, really old-_ "

Tessa laughed while Jem clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled widely at Kit, "I understand, Christopher. I know hold old I am."

Jem and Tessa looked at each other and shared a knowing glance, it was full of a nostalgia and happiness.

Kit has since held up his promise to Jem, at first it was pretty awkward finding both Jem and him together in his room, but soon it became routine. Every Thursday and Sunday after dinner, Jem would come in and they would play a few rounds of their game of choice.

 _It is a a little weird_ Kit thought one night while playing games with Jem _Seeing someone who looks so young, and yet actually being so old and helpless at playing Mario Cart._

Kit spoke too soon, he had to later, sadly, admit that Jem was now better than him at Mario cart. The most recent Sunday game Jem beat him at _every round_ of Mario cart.

"Don't worry, Christopher, I'm sure I could teach you how to play better,' Jem had told him, while attempting, and failing, at hiding his laughs.

"oh, get out of my room, old man," Kit had replied, scornfully.

Kit now fell back on his bed, chuckling at he memory. He looked out his window into the dazy morning sky, glancing up and down at the fields filled with lush green grass that has now been memorized in his mind. As much as he missed the Blackthorns and Ty, Kit felt like he now not only had a home, but a family as well.

"Kit! Breakfast is ready!" Tessa called from downstairs. 

Kit got out of bed, cringing slightly when his feet touched the cold wooden floors, and went downstairs to eat family-morning-breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm always trying to improve my writing, so if you want to leave constructive criticism I don't mind at all!


End file.
